


Closeness

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes Bruce to meet Martha for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the Complements series

TITLE: Closeness  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 4632  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark takes Bruce to meet Martha for the first time.

~B~

“You are going where, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked.

Bruce continued typing. He really wanted to get this work done before he went anywhere, “The Kent Farm…Smallville… tomorrow… for the day. Clark wants to show me where he grew up.”

“And you agreed. Sir, just like that?”

“You know I want to know everything about him, seeing where he grew up might give me some more insight.” Bruce explained, “Especially, meeting the woman who raised him.”

Bruce could hear the astonished tone in Alfred’s voice, “You are going to meet his mother, Sir?”

Bruce frowned, but kept his focus on the screen in front of him, “Well, she does live there, and Clark said she’d like to meet me.”

“Are you sure it is wise to encourage…” Alfred came to a sudden stop. 

Bruce looked up at his old guardian, “Is there something the matter Alfred, something I should know?”

Alfred shook his head, “No, Sir I just thought it seemed unusual for you to let anyone distract you from your duties as Batman.”

Bruce smiled slightly, “I wouldn’t say Clark was just anyone. He’s my friend, Alfred. Besides I can justify one little visit as research.”

Alfred sighed, “As you wish, Master Bruce.” 

Bruce wondered at Alfred’s reticence, “I thought you liked Clark?”

Alfred nodded, “He’s a fine young man, Master Bruce. I’m just afraid his ingenuousness could lead to him getting hurt.”

“By who…?” Alfred held his gaze but didn’t answer, Bruce sighed. “Don’t worry Alfred. I think Superman can handle anything.”

~*~

When Superman arrived at the Manor, and entered the study, it gave Bruce pause for thought. “Should I wear the Batsuit or just bring it with me?”

Clark laughed, “I think the sight of Batman standing in a farmhouse kitchen eating blueberry muffins would be hilarious, but no I don’t think you should wear it or bring it with you. It’s not like you are going to need it anyway.”

Bruce wasn’t convinced, “From the stories you have told me about the adventures you have had in Smallville, I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Superman approached him, “Bruce, what happened to stealthy and mysterious, huh? Smallville has always been a strange place but somebody might notice if Batman is running around Smallville and not Gotham. We certainly don’t want anyone making a connection between Smallville, Batman, or Superman, do we?”

Bruce grumbled, “I hate it when you are right.”

Clark grinned, “I am right most of the time, I just don’t show off.”

Bruce squinted at him, “Are you saying that I do?”

Clark shrugged, “Who goes around claiming to be the world’s greatest detective, huh?”

Bruce exclaimed, “Hey, I’ve never said that about myself.” Clark just smirked at him, and Bruce growled, “You’re very lucky you are invulnerable, Mr Kent.”

Clark laughed, “Why… what would you do spank me for being a naughty boy.” 

Bruce licked his lips, as he felt that urge come over him, the one that came upon him now and again, the one that had been affecting him for more than a year now. It didn’t affect him all the time, only when he’d been too busy to bother to find an agreeable partner to release some sexual tension with, and especially when he had spent a large amount of time with Clark. And it didn’t help when Clark came out with such tantalising notions. 

Bruce smirked condescendingly, “You’re hilarious.”

Clark smiled, “Standing next to you, of course I am. By the way, I think you need a warm coat for the journey.”

“I haven’t been outside today, but Alfred said, it was nice out.”

“It may be nice down here, but up there it might get cold.” Clark explained pointing upwards.

Bruce commented, “You know I’ve seen footage of you flying, and carrying Lois Lane around up there, and she never seems to need a coat.”

Clark shrugged, “You and Lois are different.”

Bruce felt a tinge of annoyance, “What’s that supposed to mean, I’m sure I’ve got a greater resistance to the cold than Miss Lane does.”

“You probably do, but it’s my body heat that makes the difference.”

Bruce was getting even more pissed off, but he asked normally, “So what are you saying, you get hotter… um… give off more body heat when you’re with Lois.”

Clark’s brow furrowed, “No, I wouldn’t say that. It’s just that when I hold her in my arms, so close…” Bruce suddenly felt tense, “…I keep her warm.”

“However, you wouldn’t be able to keep me warm?”

Clark smiled, “Bruce, you are the one who ordered me to never carry you like a bride. Lois doesn’t mind.”

Bruce grumbled, “I bet she doesn’t.”

Clark tilted his head, “Do you want me to carry you like that for this trip, Bruce?”

Bruce’s first thought was a spontaneous ‘yes’, but he answered, “Of course not, I’ll just go upstairs and…” 

Alfred entered the room carrying one of Bruce’s winter overcoats. Bruce queried, “How did you know?”

Alfred replied, “Master Clark and I discussed your trip last night. He told me you would need a coat for the journey.”

Bruce’s eyebrow rose, “I wasn’t aware you two talk about me behind my back.”

Clark rolled his eyes at him, “Our worlds don’t revolve around you, Bruce.”

Bruce grumbled, and reached out and took his coat from Alfred. “Just wait until I talk to your mother behind your back.”

Clark and Alfred exchanged bemused glances, then Clark smiled, “Come on.”

~*~

Bruce was shivering. Clark had been right about the cold. The only parts of Bruce’s body that were warm were his arm that was around Clark’s shoulder, and one leg, where Bruce had hooked it over Clark’s calve so his legs didn’t dangle in mid-air. The rest of him was freezing. At first, the flight over the cities and then the countryside had been awe-inspiring. He had flown with Superman a couple of times in the past, when it had been a strategic in an emergency to get from one place to another quickly to save lives. This was an entirely different experience though. he could see everything, the blue endless sky, the green fields, and the brown of the rich soil of ploughed fields below them, like a patchwork quilt. It was beautiful. 

Clark’s worried voice interrupted his thoughts, “Bruce, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Clark.” Bruce lied.

Clark pulled him into his embrace, and floated them vertical, “You’re freezing. I can hear your teeth chattering.” Clark said, his hot breath instantly warming Bruce’s cold face. Bruce closed his eyes, soaking in the pleasurable sensation of getting warm again. “Bruce…?” he reopened his eyes, and looked into the worried eyes of his best friend.

“It’s okay, I’m feeling better.” Bruce sighed, as Clark’s body pressed against him, his heat restoring him.

Clark reached up and cupped his face with his large hand. Bruce instinctively gravitated towards the heat radiating from Clark’s palm, and pressed his cheek against it. Bruce felt Clark’s thumb stroke his face, “You stubborn fool. You should have told me.” Clark muttered.

Then Bruce saw Clark’s irises light up golden amber and warmth flooded him. Bruce moaned in pleasure. He saw Clark’s eyes widen, and his irises flashed deep red. Clark suddenly broke his gaze away, and blinked rapidly several times.

“Clark…?” Bruce asked worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

Clark turned back and gave him a tight smile, “It’s nothing, Bruce, come on, we’re almost there.” 

~*~

Soon they came to a stop hovering over a farm. Bruce could see a grain silo, a big red barn, and as they started to float lower, a yellow farmhouse came into view. Bruce turned to look; Clark already had a contented smile on his face. Bruce didn’t think he’d ever seen Clark look so… at ease. “You really love this place, don’t you?” Bruce asked.

Clark glanced at him and said simply, “Its home.”

Bruce felt connected to the Manor, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn’t sure if it was the same feeling as what Clark felt about this old farm, in the middle of Kansas. Clark took him down and they landed near the house. After Bruce had gotten his bearings, Clark led him towards the door. Bruce tried to straighten his clothes as they walked. Clark grinned, “Don’t worry, she will like you, Bruce.”

Bruce wasn’t even sure why, he was suddenly worried what a farmwife thought of him. He’d faced down crazy villains, he schmoozed with the richest and most powerful businessmen in the world, and he was teammates with super-powered goliaths of the hero world, yet, now his only worry was to make a good first impression with his best friend’s mom.

Clark opened the door, which led into the kitchen and they entered. Unexpectedly, a scolding female voice declared, “CLARK KENT. What possessed you to bring a guest in through the back door?”

Bruce watched in fascination as Superman turned into someone he had never met before, a son, right before his eyes. Clark cringed, “MOM.” 

When a petite auburn haired woman came into view, Clark approached her, until he stood over her, looking down, eyes wide, he gritted out through his teeth, “Are you trying to embarrass me, Mom?”

Martha Kent shook her head, “Now, Clark…”

Clark frowned and glanced at Bruce, and Martha Kent followed her son’s gaze. Her lips puckered and she shooed Clark out of the way and offered her hand to Bruce, “Hello Mr Wayne, I’m Martha Kent, Clark’s mother. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Bruce took her hand, “Hello Mrs Kent, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

There was a silence but it was broken when Martha scowled at Clark, “Don’t just stand there Clark, go change out of that uniform.” Clark harrumphed, but he did what he was told, and went upstairs.

Martha turned to Bruce and smiled, “Don’t be put off Mr Wayne. I’m not the harridan I may seem to be from what you have just seen.”

Bruce smiled, “Don’t worry. it’s quite an experience seeing Superman in this environment.”

Martha squinted at him and questioned, “Superman…?”

Bruce tilted his head quizzically, “Is there a problem?”

Before he could get an answer, Clark returned. He looked from one to the other, “Oh no.” he glared at Bruce, “I thought you were joking. What have you been telling my mom?”

Bruce was flummoxed, “I haven’t had the chance to say anything.”

“What’s going on then?”

Bruce declared sternly, “For god’s sake, Clark. You were upstairs for only ten seconds.” He let his eyes take in what Clark was now wearing, “… nice shirt by the way.”

Clark ran his hand over the front of his plaid shirt, and pouted, “This is a farm, Bruce.”

They both turned at the sound of an amused chuckle coming from beside them. Martha Kent was smiling at them, “He didn’t say anything Clark. It was me, I misunderstood Bruce just for a second, that’s all.”

Clark asked, “About what?”

Martha shook her head, “It doesn’t matter now Clark, why don’t you go and see if there are any chores that need doing while Bruce helps me prepare lunch.” Both Clark and Bruce were shaking their heads as one. Martha frowned at them, “What is the matter with you two?”

Bruce confessed, “I’m afraid, I’m not much of a cook, Mrs Kent.”

Martha insisted, “If Lois can pick up some tips, I think you can.”

Bruce felt annoyance at being compared to Lois Lane again. It must have shown on his face because Mrs Kent raised an eyebrow at him. She then shooed Clark outside. She turned to Bruce, “I see from your reaction you aren’t a member of the Lois Lane fan club?”

Bruce admitted, “I’ve never actually met her, but Clark does mention her now and again, and then there are her Superman articles.”

Martha nodded, “Lois can be quite a handful, but she’s always been a good friend to Clark…” Martha chuckled, “… not that Clark would have agreed with you when they were kids.”

Bruce was intrigued, “When they were kids?”

Martha shrugged, “Well, not exactly kids, I mean when they were about seventeen. Jonathan and I took Lois in for a while; they acted like kids though always bickering.”

Bruce had to ask, “Wasn’t you and your husband worried about having a pretty girl under your roof with your seventeen year old son?”

“Clark’s always been a sensible sort of boy, and his father made sure he grew up to be a gentleman. We knew we could trust him. Besides, there were other people on Clark’s romantic radar back then.”

“Really… so has there ever been anything between Clark and Lois?”

“Not that I know about. I can usually tell when Clark as deep feelings for someone.”

Bruce wondered, “You know your son that well?”

“Well, when you have such a special little boy, you spend a lot of your time watching him, making sure everything is alright for him, so he is safe and protected, and you try your best to make sure he’s happy.”

Bruce nodded absently, “He is special.” He turned to see Martha watching him closely, “Can I ask you what the problem between us before was, Mrs Kent?”

Martha nodded, “I have met most of Clark’s teammates over the years. The original members of the League have all visited the farm. However, they all came here before they became the heroes they are now, before they became the Justice League. They came before he was the Red-Blue Blur, before he was Superman.” Bruce nodded and Martha continued, “You are the only one, he has brought here since he was called Superman, and I assumed that meant you were close friends.”

Bruce nodded again. He wasn’t used to sharing his thoughts and feelings with anyone other than Alfred and a little with Clark, but he answered Martha Kent honestly, “We are… your son is my best friend.”

Martha smiled warmly, “Yes, I know that now, I realised when I saw you interact with him, but before when you called him Superman it threw me off guard, Bruce…”

Bruce nodded in understanding, “You were worried that Clark and I were of differing points of view on our friendship? You thought I regarded him as Superman, as in the things he can do and not Clark, which is who he is.”

Martha laughed, “You really are the world’s greatest detective, aren’t you?”

Bruce raised his eyebrows in question and Martha supplied, “Well, that’s what Clark always says about you.” 

Bruce tried to hold in the smug smile, but failed, “Is that a fact, Mrs Kent?”

Martha Kent looked wary, “Oh no, I’ve put my foot in my mouth, haven’t I?”

“Don’t worry Mrs Kent. It is just something your son and I need to discuss.”

Martha narrowed her eyes, and smiled slightly, “Huh-huh, why don’t we start preparing lunch.”

~*~

Bruce exited the farmhouse, and went in search of Clark to tell him lunch was ready. He found him in the barn chopping wood. He chucked a split log onto a heap, and then he bent over to grab the next one. His jeans were stretching tight over his ass, and Bruce couldn’t help but admire it. It was a guilty pleasure. he didn’t actually go out of his way to check Clark out, however when your friend was extremely attractive, when he wore something as tightly fitted as the Superman uniform during most of your interactions, it was hard not to notice. Thinking about it the whole Clark Kent persona was oddly pleasing as well. 

Bruce caught himself, damn it. There he went again. He really needed to work off some of that tension.

~S~

Clark swung the axe and spilt another log. Whenever he visited his mom, he always made sure he did some maintenance on the property, because although neither she nor Clark wanted to admit it, his mom was getting older, and Clark wanted to make life as easy for her as he could. 

An amused voice behind him spoke, “You’re very good with wood aren’t you, Clark?”

Clark chuckled, “Better than you Master Bruce, you wouldn’t know where to start.”

Clark felt him at his back, and Bruce whispered in Clark’s ear, “Oh, you would be surprised by how good I can be…” he pressed himself against Clark’s back and Clark felt him at his ass, “with wood.”

Clark closed his eyes and smiled. He sighed, “I know you’re not real, you’re just a dream.” 

Bruce leaned in and kissed his neck, “No, I’m your fantasy there is a difference. You may not be able to have me in real life. But in these dark corners of your mind, you can. I want you, and I know want you want.” He turned Clark into his embrace, and smiled up at him. He reached up and kissed him and then asked, “So, what do you want today Clark, hmm…oh I know what you would like here in this setting…take your jeans down and bend over that hay bale for me.”

Clark licked his lips. Bruce smiled seductively at him, and Clark smiled back and kissed him again, “This isn’t why I brought you here.”

“No, but you wish it was the reason, don’t you, Clark?” 

Bruce kissed him again, his tongue playing against Clark’s tongue. Bruce walked him backwards over to the hay bale. He unfastened his jeans, and then pulled them down around his knees. As Clark turned around, Bruce came up flush behind him, Clark felt Bruce rub his cock against his ass. Bruce told him, “I just love your ass Clark. Do you know the great thing about fantasies?”

Clark braced his hands against the bale, and shook his head, “Hmm, no.”

Bruce lined up, and whispered, “No need for lubricant, I can just slide right in, can’t I, just because you want my cock so much.” and then he did just that and Clark groaned.

Bruce started thrusting slowly. Then he laughed, “But then again you might like that, huh?” he braced himself over Clark’s back, still thrusting. “Would you like me to get you slick and ready down there? Hmm, use my fingers, hmm, maybe my tongue?”

Clark moaned, “Oh god, Bruce yes.”

Bruce kissed the nape of his neck, “Maybe, you would like to do that to me too. Would you?”

Clark cried out, “Yes.”

“Clark…?”

Clark blinked and turned around, “Bruce…?”

Standing near the entrance, Bruce narrowed his eyes, “You kind of spaced out there, is everything alright?”

Clark smiled and nodded slightly embarrassed, “Yeah, I’m alright, just thinking that’s all.”

“Lunch is ready.”

~*~

They entered the kitchen, and Clark noticed the dining table was already set. He watched in amusement as Bruce rushed to help his mother bringing the platters carrying the food to the table. “Why, thank you Bruce.” His mom encouraged.

“It’s my pleasure Mrs Kent.” Bruce replied, and then he placed the food down. 

Clark commented, “It looks like you two are getting along.”

Martha Kent smiled at her son, “Yes actually, Bruce is an excellent helper. He’s very good at keeping everything organised.”

Clark chuckled, “I think that’s called being anal retentive, Mom.”

They all sat down at the dining table, and Bruce glanced at Martha and then he looked smugly at Clark, “I guess that’s what makes me the world’s greatest detective, huh, Clark?”

Clark could see the delight in Bruce’s eyes and the assuredness in them. Clark looked towards his mom, and back to Bruce, and Clark knew what had happened, “You told him?”

“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t realise it was a secret.”

Clark shook his head, and sighed, “It wasn’t a secret but…” he squinted at Bruce, “He’s never going to forget it.”

His mom smiled, “Now Clark, after a few days I’m sure it will be forgotten.”

Clark informed his mom, “No, he’ll never forget it.” Bruce smirked at him, and Clark bowed his head in defeat. 

Bruce and his mom started passing around the food, and Clark begrudgingly accepted it.

~*~

After they had finished their lunch, and then helped his mom with the washing up. Clark took Bruce for a walk around the property. When they came to the small meadow, not too far from the farmhouse, they sat down side-by-side. 

“You grew up in such an idyllic setting Clark. It’s so peaceful here. It might as well be a million miles away from Metropolis and especially Gotham.”

Clark smiled gently, “Wayne Manor isn’t exactly in the middle of the city either. It might not technically be the countryside, but it is a personal sanctuary away from everything.”

Bruce reached out and plucked a buttercup, “You’re right, but I hardly get time to enjoy it. You know with the things we do, I spend a lot of time in the cave, and not that much time in the Manor grounds.”

Clark nodded in understanding, “I don’t get back here as often as I’d like either.”

Bruce smiled slightly, “Even with all that super-speed?”

Clark told Bruce thoughtfully. “Even with…I guess when you can do things faster than most people, you end up doing more as well, so your time is still consumed.” 

Bruce studied the small yellow flower in between his fingertips, and said quietly, “Being the world’s greatest hero must be time consuming.”

Clark’s brow creased, “What…?”

Bruce looked up almost startled, “Nothing…”

Clark smiled to himself with a little pride. He had heard what Bruce had said. He nudged Bruce with his shoulder, “That must be why we’re such good partners, huh, the world’s greatest detective and the world’s greatest hero.”

Bruce smirked, “Yep that must be it.”

Clark grinned, “You know I might be the world’s greatest hero, but you don’t do too badly in the hero department.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “You don’t do too badly with the investigative work either, Mr Kent.”

“I should hope so. I wouldn’t have my job at the Planet for long, if I wasn’t.”

Bruce smiled, “Is a Pulitzer in your future, Mr Kent?”

“Of course…” Clark laughed, “Oh my god, it’s a good thing nobody else is here. They would think we were the most arrogant jerks.”

“Let them think what they want Clark, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.”

Clark had the troubling urge to just grab him and tickle him for making such an egotistical comment, but he restrained himself… because he had to, instead, he asked, “I thought you claimed you never say that about yourself?”

Bruce frowned at him, “I was talking about you not myself.”

They locked gazes for a long moment, and Clark swallowed in anticipation. But then Bruce turned away, and stood up, “C’mon then, show me the rest of this place.”

Clark chastised himself. Idiot, what did he think was going to happen, that Bruce was going to lean over and just kiss him. Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen.

~*~

Dusk was coming in and Clark took Bruce up to the loft to see the sunset from the window, Bruce stared out at it, “It’s beautiful.”

Clark watched as the colours highlighted Bruce’s handsome face, ‘Yeah it is’, Clark thought to himself.

As the sun set, Bruce turned to him, he told him, “I’ve had a great day Clark. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve taken a day off and just relaxed, even when I do Brucie’s activities, I’m never truly comfortable so thank for bringing me here.”

Clark smiled, “You’re welcome, but I bet you can’t wait to get back to work.”

Bruce half-smiled, “Maybe.”

“Oh right, maybe.” Clark smirked, “Listen, I’ve got something for you, to a normal person it would be hard work, but I think you might enjoy it.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying I’m not normal?”

Clark shrugged, “Neither of us is normal, are we?”

Bruce tilted his head in acknowledgement, and Clark passed him the gift, Bruce studied the object, “What is…?”

“It’s a data drive and learning program.”

Bruce frowned, “For learning what?”

“Uh for learning about Krypton or more specifically the Kryptonian language and writing system.”

Bruce looked very confused and queried softly, “For learning Kryptonian?”

Damn, when he’d had thought of it, it seemed like a great idea. Now judging by Bruce’s reaction, Clark just felt embarrassed, “I…I…just I…”

Bruce looked up, and asked, “Are you stuttering, I thought you only put that on?”

Clark bowed his head and took a breath, “I don’t normally, but… I just thought you might be interested. You seem to want to know all about everything else, so I thought…”

Bruce reached out and clasped Clark’s shoulder, “You thought right, it will be an unbelievable opportunity, and it’s an incredible gift.” He studied the data drive, then he continued, “You never know, we might be able to communicate in your native language one day.”

Clark smiled in relief, “That would be brilliant, and if anyone can do it, it’s you Bruce.”

Bruce observed, “You have a lot of faith in me.”

Clark confessed, “You’re my best friend.”

Bruce looked at him for a long moment, then he smiled, “C’mon, let’s overlook all this sentimentality and go say goodbye to your mom.”

~*~

“Thank you for having me here, Mrs Kent.” Bruce told her sincerely.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you Bruce. and as a friend of Clark’s, you are welcome back here anytime.” Martha Kent told Bruce. His mom turned to him, “Shouldn’t you be changing back into your uniform?”

Clark sighed, “Yes, Mom. By the way, has Bruce mentioned how much he loves the Superman uniform?”

Bruce glared at him, then he turned to Martha, “Of course, it couldn’t work with my methods, but I think for the image Clark portrays it works really well, you did a good job with it, Mrs Kent.”

His mom smiled proudly, and Clark shook his head at Bruce’s finesse. He went upstairs to change clothes. When he returned, he heard Bruce saying to his mom, “…be proud, he’s the finest teammate and friend I could have asked for, and that’s certainly at least partly down to you and your husband.”

His mom reached up and kissed Bruce’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Clark felt proud that Bruce thought so much of him, but also a little sad. Clark shook himself. He should be grateful for what he already possessed, and that was a trusted friend, and partner. He shouldn’t yearn for something from Bruce that he was never going to get. He walked further into the kitchen and he saw Bruce give his uniform the once over like he always did. Clark smirked. He really didn’t like it, did he?

“Come on. Let’s get you back to Gotham.” Clark went to his mom, and hugged her, “See you soon, Mom.”

His mom told him, “You too, sweetheart.”

Clark led Bruce to the porch, “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you in my arms, you would be warmer, and now the sun has gone down it will get even colder.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment and then he demanded, “Don’t even think about telling anyone else about this.” He held his arms out, waiting to be picked up.

Clark picked him up in the bridal carry, and looked at him, “It will only be between us, I promise.” Bruce held on and Clark lifted off the ground and flew then into the night sky, and they headed back to Gotham.

 

The end


End file.
